Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Turkey Jerky
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: When Madam Odius brings both Turkey Jerk and Pumpkin Rapper back to life can the Rangers along with the Megaforce Rangers stop them?
1. Turkey Jerk Returns

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Turkey Jerky

Ch1: Turkey Jerk Returns

By DragonEmperor999

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS A POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL ONE!**

 **THIS IS THE RETURN OF TURKEY JERK!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CH1:**

* * *

At the Warrior Dome Madam Odius was watching footage of Turkey Jerk battling the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger and Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger.

"That Turkey Monster will be a great addition to my army of monsters." Said Madam Odius.

Baddona who was watching nodded.

"I agree and with Thanksgiving coming he will be very tasty." Said Baddona and turned to Madam Odius. "Let's bring him back."

Madam Odius nodded.

"Agreed." said Odius.

She uses her magic mallet and aims at the screen and zaps it causing Turkey Jerk to appear.

Turkey Jerk looked around. "Huh neat." saod Turkey Jerk and saw Madam Odius. "Who are you?"

"I am Madam Odius and I brought you back to serve me." Said Madam Odius.

Turkey Jerk nodded.

"I see." Turkey Jerk said. "What do ya need me to do?"

"Get me the Ninja Power Stars and you can have anything you want." saod Madam Odius.

Turkey Jerk smirked.

"I'll do it." Turkey Jerk Said. "But I'll need a Partner."

Madam Odius nodded and used her hammer and summoned Pumpkin Rapper.

The Pumpkin Monster is shocked. "IM BACK AND READY JACK!" shouted Pumpkin Rapper.

He saw Madam Odius and bowed. "My Lady how can I be of service to you?" asked Pumpkin Rapper.

Madam Odius laughs.

"Oh I'll tell you." She said.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **MORE SOON!**

 **READ, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Rangers and Monster Attacks

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Turkey Jerky

Ch2: Rangers and Monster Attacks

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF MY THANKSGIVING POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL FIC!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CH2:**

* * *

At Summer Cove High the Ninja Steel Rangers are getting everything ready for Thanksgiving.

Brody Romero, the Ninja Steel Red Ranger is in his red shirt, Blue Pants and Black shoes.

Preston Tien, the Ninja Steel Blue Ranger is in a Blue Shirt Under a white shirt, black pants and blue shoes.

Calvin Maxwell, the Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger is in his yellow shirt under a Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Brown shoes.

HIs girlfriend Hayley Foster, the Ninja Steel White Ranger is in a white shirt under a Black Leather Jacket, Black Leather Pants and Black Leather Boots

Sarah Thompson, the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger Is wearing a blue shirt under a Pink Leather Jacket, Pink Leather Pants and Pink Boots.

Aiden Romero aka Levi Weston, the Ninja Steel Gold Ranger is in his white shirt, Gold Pants, brown boots and his cowboy hat.

Broady and his girlfriend Emma Harris are setting the tables, Preston and his girlfriend Sandy are getting the decorations up, Calvin and his girlfriend Hayley are setting up the stage for a play & Sarah & Levi are getting the floors cleaned.

Principal Hastings came in and saw everything and she smiled.

"This'll be the perfect school Thanksgiving ever." said Hastings.

Broady turned to the Principle and nodded.

"You said it plus we're doing this to feed the homeless." saod Broady

"Indeed." said Hastings.

Levi who was holding a mop walked next to Broady.

"Where are Victor and Monty?" asked Levi.

"Probably getting the stuff for Thanksgiving." Saod Broady

Levi nodded.

"Okay." said Levi.

With Victor and Monty in question.

The two were walking through Summer Cove ans Victor is mad.

"Why do I have to help carry the Thanksgiving food?" asked Voctor. "I don't even like Thanksgiving."

"Because Hastings told us to bring the food." said Monty.

Victor nodded.

"whatever." He said.

Just then TurkeyJerk ans Pumpkin Rapper appeared and everyone in the City screams in terror as the two monsters laughed

"Time to have our own feast." said TurkeyJerk.

Pumpkin laughed.

"This is cool so let's attack these fools." rapped Pumpkin Rapper

"Right." said Turkey J***.

The two monsters roared.

Victor and Monty saw this and dropped the food.

"RUN!" yelled Victor.

He and his friend ran off.

However the Turkey monster saw them and smirked.

"Oh no you don't." He said and shot lasers from his eyes and shot Victor and Monty turning them into Turkeys.

The two turkeys noticed each other and gobbled in shock.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed at this.

"That is dope" said Pumpkin Rapper.

He summoned two pumpkin bombs and threw them at Turkey Victor and Turkey Monty blowing them away.

The turkey's gobbled some more.

"Good one." said TurkeyJerk.

The two monsters walked off laughing.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **MORE SOON!**

 **READ, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Turkey Rangers

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Turkey Jerky

Ch3: Turkey Rangers

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF MY THANKSGIVING POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL FIC!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE MEGAFORCE RANGERS COME IN ANS WHERE SOME OF THEM GET TURNED INTO TURKEYS!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CH3:**

* * *

Back at Summer Cove High the Ninja Steel Rangers are finishing setting things up for the Thanksgiving Feast and Broady looked around.

"What's keeping Victor and Monty?" asked Broady. "They should have been back by now."

"Maybe they had another idea to become famous." said Calvin.

The rangers laughed.

"Or maybe they were turned into Turkeys." saod Calvin.

The Rangers laughed again.

"Hello?" A Voice asked.

The Ninja Steel Rangers turned and saw the Megaforce Rangers.

"Hey, look who it is." said Preston.

It was the Megaforce Rangers.

Troy Burrows who is wearing a Red Turtleneck shirt under his usual Black Leather Jacket, Blue Jeans & Black shoes, his girlfriend Emma Goodall who is in a white shirt under her usual Blue Denim Jacket, Pink Pants, Blue Shoes and Gold Necklace, her best friend Gia Moran who is in a yellow shirt under her usuals Black Leather Jacket, Black Leather Pants and Black Leather Boots, Her Boyfriend Jake Holling Whos wearing a Black Shirt Under a Black Hoodie, Black Pants and Black shoes, his best friend Noah Carver who's wearing a Blue V Neck shirt under a Blue Blazer, Blue Pants and Blue Shoes, Troy's Best Friend Orion whos in his Gray Shirt Under a Silver Leather Jacket, Blue Pants and Silver Shoes and finally Robo Knight came in.

Calvin and Hayley went to Troy and Emma.

"Welcome." Said Calvin as he kissed Emma's Hand like a gentleman.

"Someone's going to die." said Jake.

Gia nodded at that.

Broady went to Gia.

"Thanks for coming to help." Said Broady

"Sure, anything for fellow rangers." said Gia.

"Yeah." said Noah.

Orion smiled.

"This does look fun though." He said

"It is." said Broady.

Orion is confused.

"But where's the turkey?" He asked.

"No idea." said Hayley.

"The Principal sent two people to get the food, but they haven't returned yet." said Calvin.

Principle Hastings heard this and became confused.

"That is strange." She said and turned to Broady, Sarah, Preston, Levi, Gia, Jake, Orion & Noah. "You eight go find them and fast." She said and thing I already have five turkeys cooking just in case."

The rangers nodded and ran off.

Troy, Emma, Calvin and Hayley just looked at each other and the Principle saw this.

"And as for you, be helpful around here." said Hastings.

Calvin nodded.

"Okay." said Calvin.

"Sure." said Hayley.

Meanwhile in the city the 8 Rangers were looking for Victor and Monty

"Where could Victor and Monty be?" said Sarah.

"You got me." said Levi.

Broady sighed.

"This is crazy." He said and looked and saw tons of Turkeys. "What's with all the Turkeys?" asked Broady

The other rangers did some thinking.

Soon laughter is heard and the eight Rangers turned and saw Pumpkin Rapper

"Rapper." said Broady.

"That's Right, I'm back and I'm with a new partner." saod Pumpkin Rapper.

Turkey Jerk then appeared.

"Me." said TurkeyJerk.

The Rangers became shocked.

"A Giant Turkey?" asked Jake.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Said Gia.

"I know." Agreed Noah

TurkeyJerk gobbled.

"Time to make some cranberry sauce out of some rangers." said TurkeyJerk.

He pulled his Cranberry Bombs out and threw them at the Rangers blasting them.

"Oh man." said Jake, "I hate cranberry sauce."

Gia nodded. "Who does?" She asked.

Turkey Jerk laughed.

"Take this Rangers." He said and shot lasers from his eyes turning the Rangers into Turkeys.

The Rangers looked around shocked

They each gobbled in anger.

The two monsters laughed at this.

"They were fools and that is cool." rapped Pumpkin Rapper

"Indeed." said TurkeyJerk.

Back at the Warrior Dome Madam Odius saw this and lUghed

"This is getting interesting. The rangers are being turned into poultry." said Madam Odius.

She then laughs again **.**

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **MORE SOON!**

 **READ, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**

 **ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICKEY MOUSE!**


	4. Turkey Battle

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Turkey Jerky

Ch4: Turkey Battle

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF MY THANKSGIVING POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL FIC!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE BATTLES COMES IN!**

 **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!**

 **HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TURKEY DAY!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CH4:**

* * *

Back at Summer Cove High Troy and Emma we're outside decorating and Emma Smiled.

"Yep, this'll be quite the Thanksgiving." said Emma.

"Indeed." said Troy.

Robo Knight came out and he was dressed as a Turkey.

"Why do I have to be a Turkey?" asked Robo Knight.

The two turned to their ally.

"For the heck of it." said Troy.

Emma giggles.

"That and it's funny." She said.

"Yep." said Troy.

Calvin and Hayley came out and they saw the decorations.

"Nice work." said Calvin.

Hayley nodded.

"Agreed." She said and looked around. "But where are the others?"

The others nodded at that.

"I'd say we find them." Said Emma

Troy nodded.

"Agreed." said Troy.

The group then walked off.

At the city; a ton of humans were being turned into turkey's.

The two monsters laughed

"This is fun watching the humans run." Rapped Pumpkin Rapper

Turkey Jerk gobbled

"Of course it is." said Turkey Jerk

"Hold it roght there." A Voice said.

The two monsters stopped and saw the 4 Rangers in human form.

"What the?" They asked.

Calvin became shocked.

"What the Pumpkin Rapper ans a Turkey Monster?" asked Calvin.

"That's weord I thought we killed him on Halloween." Said Hayley.

"You did but now I'm back and I'm not going a away Jack." rapped Pumpkin Rapper.

"And I'm Turkey Jerk. So be prepaired for battle." Said Turkey Jerk

Turkey Jerk fires lasers from his eyes and the Rangers dodged them.

Pumpkin Rapper summoned Pumpkin Bombs and threw them and they hit the four rangers sending them flying

Troy groaned.

"I'd say we morph." He said.

Everyone nodded and in a flash of light the Four Rangers Morphed.

Turkey Jerk and Pumpkin Rapper are mad.

" **LETS GET THEM!** " They shouted and charged.

The six charged at each other and started battling.

Emma and Hayley both kicked Pumpkin Rapper sending him flying to the ground.

"Good thing that wasn't a sled or I'd be dead." Said Pumpkin Rapper

Turkey Jerk blasted lasers from his eyes and Troy and Calvin dodged them.

"Let's finish this quick." said Troy as he pulled the blaster out.

Calvin, Emma & Hayley nodded and took the blasters out.

The two monsters are shocked.

"Uh oh." They Said.

The 4 Rangers blasted the two monsters.

" **GOBBAL GOBBAL!** " shouted Turkey Jerk.

" **NOOOOOO!** " shouted Pumpkin Rapper

The two monsters exploded.

" **OH YEAH!** " The Rangers shouted.

Back at the Warrior Dome Madam Ldius is mad and she growled.

"Why those no good Rangers, they destroyed my revived monsters." said Odius.

She then got up.

" **GUGANTIFY THE MONSTERS!** " She shouted.

The KudoBot nodded and activated the Gigantify Ray.

The purple beam came from the bottom of the ship and made Turkey Jerk and Pumpkin Rapper Giant and they laughed.

" **WHOA! HEY, GO FIGURE, I'M 30 STORIES BIGGER!** " rapped the Giant Pumpkin.

" **YOUR GOING DOWN RANGERS!** " shouted Giant Turkey Jerk

Troy, Emma, Calvin, and Hayley looked up in shock.

"Oh boy, that's not good." said Calvin.

Hayley nodded.

Troy is mad.

"Let's call the Megazord." He said and turned to Calvin. "Mind if we join you in your Megazord?"

"No, no problem." said Calvin.

Troy smiled

"Alright, Megazord time." said Troy.

The the Ninja Steel zords appeared.

In a flash of light they became the Ninja Steel Megazord ans the Four Rangers got into the cockpit.

"Let's finish this quick." Said Troy.

"Agreed." Said Emma.

Calvin and Hayley nodded as Calvin took the Lion Zord Star Out.

"LION FIRE ZORD!" Shouted Calvin and Hayley

Soon the Lion Fire Fortress Zord came by.

The monsters became confused.

"Whoa what's all this?" asked Giant Turkey Jerk.

"No idea." Said Giant Pumpkin Rapper

Soon in the flash of light the Ninja Steel Ultrazord is created.

"This is bad." Said Giant Turkey Jerk.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper gulped.

"FIRE!" shouted the Rangers.

Soon the Ultrazord Fires energy blasts at the Monsters.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " They shouted and exploded.

The 4 Rangers cheered.

"Oh yeah." Said Calvin. "Shows over Rangers Win."

On the ground the Turkish turned back into humans and everyone looked around confused.

The Rangers looked at each other and became shocked.

"Ok what happened?" asked Jake.

"No idea." asked Preston.

" **YAAAAAAAAAAA!** " shouted A Voice.

Everyone saw Victor and Monty who are nude again.

" **NOT AGAIN!** " shouted Victor.

" **WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!** " shouted Monty.

Everyone laughed at the two.

Victor and Monty just ran away.

The rangers just laughed at that.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **FINAL CHAPTER AFTER THIS!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	5. Thanksgiving Feast

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Turkey Jerky

Ch5: The Thanksgiving Feast

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MY THANKSGIVING POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL FIC!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE FEAST COMES IN!**

 **HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TURKEY DAY!**

 **ANYWAY HERES THE FINAL CHAPTER:**

* * *

Back at Summer Cove High everyone was having a Thanksgiving Feasts and talkings.

Troy who has a Turkey Leg, Corn Casserole, Mashed Potatoes & A Roll smiles

"Man this looks delicious." Said Troy

Emma who has Ham, Mashed Potatoes, Stuffing & a Rolls nodded.

"You said it Troy." She said and kissed his cheek

Troy smiled at that.

With Gia and Jake they smiled at each other as they looked at their plates with Ham, Mashed Potatoes, Green Bean Casserole, Rolls and stuffing.

"I can't believe we're turned into Turkeys." Said Jake.

"I know. That was very weird." Said Gia. "More we order them the Robot Ranger Clones."

With Noah he smiled as he bit into his Turkey.

"Man this turkey is very good." He said.

Preston who can't by with a pumpkin pie nodded.

"True but I don't think I'll have turkey for a while." He said.

Noah nodded.

"True that." Said Noah.

Brody, Levi and Sarah who were getting food smiled at this.

"Man that was once crazy adventure." Said Brody.

"I know I mean we were turned onto Turkeys by a Turkey Monster." Said Levi.

"I'll never look at a turkey the same way again." Said Sarah.

The trio nodded.

Orion who was with them nodded

"Good point." He said.

Outside Calvin and Hayley were relaxing outside.

"This was one crazy day." Said Hayley.

"I know and it was crazier battling those two monsters." said Calvin but smiled. "But I'm glad they are gone."

Hayley nodded as Troy and Emma came out.

"You two did very good out there." Said Troy.

"Yeah better then we were with Pumpkin Rapper." Said Emma.

Calvin laughed.

"Yeah well I hope Odius gives up on revived monsters for a while." Said Calvin.

Hayley nodded.

"Agreed." She said.

She and Calvin then kissed and Troy and Emma smiled and kissed as well.

Unknown to them in the Warrior Dome Madam Odius saw this and laughed.

"Turkey Jerk and Pumpkin Rapper May have failed me but I still have more plans to revive some more monsters." said Madam Odius and she laughed. "Now to get to the Thanksgiving feast." She said and left.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **MORE ANOTHER ONE WILL COME SOON!**

 **SUGGEST WHAT MONSTER YOU WANT TO SEE BATTLE THE RANGERS NEXT!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
